


Uncomfortable

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [33]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, it's just red here folks, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Someone's feeling bad about themselves.Red won't take that lying down...okay, maybe lying down but he won't take it.





	Uncomfortable

They were tense and distant in the games, now. Red watched them for a bit after noticing, seeing how they looked at their hands in disgust and poked and prodded themselves in front of the mirror. It wasn’t till he overheard them muttering to themselves that the full picture became clear.

They had just gotten out of the bath, and he was looking for an old toothbrush to bring to his brother for boot polishing. Their anguished tone froze him in place, “How could he even like tasting me? I’m disgusting.”

It hurt him deeply to know his deliciously precious soulmate was hating their body, especially to that extent. He didn’t love everything about himself all the time, and no one does, but to feel so vehemently against themselves was concerning at best.

So, he decided to play a new game with them. A game of praise, mostly dished out from his end. That was easy enough.

He started small, compliments about their clothes and cheerful demeanor. When that was well received enough, he would wait till he caught their eye, then lick his teeth slowly. Luckily enough his body played along with him most of the time, adding a hungry growl to the play. That sent them blushing, but there was a disappointment in their expression that made him pause. Not coming on strong enough maybe?

So he redoubled the attack on their doubt. Sneaking small licks up their back now and again. Still no luck, they were just as downhearted. Time to pull out the big guns.

They were sitting on the table, waiting for Edge to serve up dinner. Red sat down and smirked at them, “might just skip straight to dessert. You look cute enough to eat.”

Of course, Edge bopped him on the head with a spoon and told him to stop being lewd, but he smiled through it. It wasn’t lewd so much as fun, and the grateful smile he got in return for it was more than payment enough. Just to see them happy, like they used to be.

Once dinner was over, Red decided it was time to act. Edge was in bed and he’d gone to sleep after being read to like always. Now he and his little sugarplum were alone, and that meant it was time to pull the final step of his plan off.

“heya, babe,” he cooed as he came back in from reading to his bro. They smiled but didn’t respond otherwise. “y’know, I wasn’t jokin’ earlier about you bein’ dessert.” That got a response.

Tensing, they stammer, “Oh? W-well, um, you know you don’t have to. I mean, it’s just some words right?”

“c’mon, what’s the deal, huh?” He lay down next to them, pulling the fidgeting human against his warm, soft stomach. “y’know we both enjoy it. Why wait?”

“Sans, please, I….you don’t have to make yourself do this,” they buried their face in their hands.

He was confused, “forcin’ myself? Babe, what are you talkin’ about?”

“I probably taste awful!” They exclaim dejectedly, “You have so much good food around but you just eat me and I’m gross! I’m human and I don’t take care of myself properly. I have horrible dry skin; I probably taste like ashes.”

“dunno, what do ashes taste like?” he tried to joke with them but they just sobbed. “babe, c’mon. you know me. I don’t put extra effort inta anything. I’m too lazy to make myself do anything. If I didn’t wanna eat’cha, I wouldn’t. capiche?”

As if to accentuate his point, his stomach growled loudly. “uh….seems that was a seconding of the motion. Heh…” Red blushed and looked away; sure it was good on cue but geeze! He was tryin’ ta be sappy here!

“w-well…” they sniffle and curl in tighter, “I can’t…I can’t force you to do anything or not do anything.”

He picked them up and rolled onto his back, “babe, ya also can’t let your mind getcha so down. It’s some kinda shadow invadin’ where it ain’t wanted. You’re attractive, you’re smart, and you’re dang tasty, too.” Red brought them close, kissing them and licking them alternately. There were small whimpers of protest, but soon enough they relaxed.

“A-am I really?” they were still teary, but he saw the change in their eyes. He’d broken through, finally.

“hell yeah, babe. If I could choose only one thing ta eat….well, I take that back. Two things. Cause I’m sorry but mustard is my first love,” he waggled his browbones and grinned, enjoying the hiccupy laugh he had pulled out of them. “And there’s my sweetheart back again. Keep your chin up, babe, cause somebody cares about’cha. An’ he can’t do without that smile.”

“Sans…”they pressed themselves against his cheekbone, pink faced and crying through their smile.

“c’mon. I know ya sleep better with me,” he murmured, nuzzling them softly before shifting them into his mouth. Their body was twitching from being stressed for so long, and Red carefully smoothed his tongue over each of their limbs. The tingle of magic would help the muscles relax, and the heat would finish the job.

They did taste good, he wasn’t lying (not that he was above such things but not with them). Their skin was a little dry, sure, but a second or two in his mouth and it was salty and mouthwateringly savory. Red’s sockets were half lidded, the lights inside hazy as he let himself fully enjoy the treat. But their movement made him focus a little more, and he sighed through his nasal opening. He could do this part later. Tonight, it was all for them, not him.

It was hard to believe he was enjoying their taste this much. The soft hums and swipes of his bright red tongue were so reassuring after their bout of self-loathing. They were almost disappointed when he finally pushed them backward and swallowed thickly. The sticky confines of his throat was a boon to their nerves, the tight quarters making the world small and manageable when it so often was vast beyond measure.

Red adjusted his position, getting ready for sleeping once he was sure they were alright and feeling better. He always felt better sleeping facing the room, and his head was kinda sore on the left side anyway where Edge had smacked him with the spoon. There was a soft ‘gloop’ sound and he sighed, “ya okay in there?”

“Fine, actually. So much better now,” they sounded better, too. No hesitation, and the familiar warmth and softness he was used to when they spoke to him. Tiny hands pressing softly to the wall by his spine, their weight settled beside it comfortably. Back to normal, for now at least. It wasn’t an instant fix, but at least he’d perked them up tonight.

“’m glad. I hate it when ya feel bad,” he murmured, arm snaking around himself and pressing in worriedly.

“I know you do,” they nuzzled in, slipping their hands up and down the solid spinal column beneath the soft gel of his stomach, “and I appreciate how hard you worked to get me feeling better. Now go to sleep, cutie bones. I’m as safe as anybody can ever be down here.”

“yeah….okay. wake me up if ya need to, though, alright?” he paused, the soothing touches making him slightly dizzy with the need to sleep.

“Of course, Red. Now shhh… I love you.”

“love’ya too…” he mumbled and soon started to snore.


End file.
